Gain This Fragile Heart
by forverklainer
Summary: Kurt Hummel is a wedding planner who dreams about his own special day. He finds himself in a tailspin when he falls in love with one of his clients, Blaine Anderson. He hides his feelings, but finds it even more difficult when he finds out Blaine's fiancé, Mark, only wants him for his money. What will Mark do to keep Kurt's mouth shut? Will Blaine ever find out? It's all on Kurt.


**A/N: Thank you all for reading! If this hits it off it will for sure be continued. Review!**

**Rated K, eventually K+**

**All rights go to glee on fox, I own nothing.**

"You may now kiss the groom." 6 words Kurt Hummel had been aching to hear ever since he was 8 years old. He loved every single thing about weddings. Whether someone brought it up at lunch, he heard it on a TLC special, or he was simply fantasizing about it at home, every time a wedding characteristic was brought into play, you could always bet Kurt's crystal blue eyes would light up just a tad more than usual.

Because he never had many friends as a kid, because of his obvious differences from the other boys, Kurt often played alone. But when he did, he didn't mind. Because playing alone meant his favorite game: Wedding.

The 8 year old would scoot the old wooden chair across the worn down floor, earning an unpleasant creaking sound, then he would nicely drape one of his dads dress coats over the top, creating the illusion of the groom. He then would get a long piece of parchment paper from the bottom drawer in the kitchen and roll it down the middle of the room. After all flower were scattered, ribbons were tied, and chairs were arranged, the ceremony would begin.

It wasn't just the colors and clothing that Kurt adored when it came to this celebration. He loved the marriage. The commitment. His mind would always wonder, thinking how truly amazing it was that in this world you walked around only having half of yourself. The other half could be anywhere. You lived your life till you meet that one person that changes your

life for the better. And when you do, you make the decision to let this one human into your life, to share and experience the rest of your endeavors along side them. Spending all of eternity with the one. Your soul mate. Yes, call him crazy, but Kurt Hummel believed in soul mates. It was half the reason he chose to be a wedding planner. Helping soul mates.

While this was the biggest thing he looked forward to in life, the harsh reality always hit that he was nowhere near close to the milestone. Kurt never had a boyfriend, never held hands with a guy, and never even had a real kiss. Or at least one that counted. He wouldn't exactly call a neanderthal forcing his dry lips upon his in a hate kiss very romantic. Or making out with a girl that gets turned on by people licking her armpits. That left little to nothing on his list of experiences, and he would be lying if he said it didn't get to him on some days, and one of those days would be today.

"Kurt, today you're scheduled for one fitting, two meetings, and a rehearsal dinner." Mercedes told him, sitting behind her desk.

Kurt inwardly sighed and nodded while signing in.

"Oh, and I meant to tell you, one of your meetings today should be especially exciting." She told him with a huge smile on her face.

He smiled fondly at her. "And why is that?" He asked.

"One of them is for a gay wedding, that's why!" She explained excitedly.

He chuckled almost sourly. "Great," he started sarcastically. "Add 2 men to the list of people I'll never have then."

Mercedes tilted her head sympathetically. "Don't worry, boo, you'll find someone. It just...won't be on business hours."

The brunette chuckled and nodded as he leaned his right elbow on her desk.

"Kurt, you should really open yourself up more. Start dating, you know? You won't find someone in here and you won't find someone at your empty apartment."

He simply looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"Sorry, white boy, tough love." She told him with a light smile.

He shook his head. "Don't apologize," he reassured her, followed by a deep breath. "You're right. I need to put myself out there."

The girls smile widened at him as she nodded. "Of course I'm right. Now, go set up for your first meeting."

He smiled, kissed her cheek, and headed into his office.

"Babe, we need a wedding planner." Blaine Anderson said, looking up from his laptop.

Mark took a deep breath and shook his head. "We're doing just fine."

Mark Parish was a stand-up guy to say the least. He did what he needed to do, got his part of the deal, and left his mess for someone else to clean up.

"No we're not, the wedding is in 5 months and we barley have anything done." Blaine told him as he stood up to face him.

"Can we please get one?" He asked while wrapping his arms around the taller man.

The two men met while Blaine was on the job. He worked as a lawyer at a state firm known as 'Carter and Anderson'. He truly was blessed to have the job, it paid well, and he was damn good at it. Blaine met Mark at one of the fancier business parties, and it was love at first sight. For Blaine.

Mark sighed and almost leered down at Blaine. He gently rubbed his thumb under his fiancés eye and nodded. "Fine," he sighed and sat down on the bed, bringing Blaine down with him to sit in his lap. "We will get the best wedding planner in all of New York."

Blaine smiled and nodded enthusiastically as his hands found the back of Marks head and he looked into his icy eyes. "Hmm, kiss me."

And he did.

Being a wedding planner certainly had its perks. For one, it paid well. And two, you often get ideas for your own wedding. However, it's not the best to get ideas for who your groom may be at your own ceremony.

Kurt looked up from his desk as he heard the familiar sound of a bell, the signal of the door opening. His 10:30 appointment must have arrived. And honestly, he couldn't wait. He may have toned it down when he was with Mercedes just for the sake of his image, but Kurt was beyond stoked to plan his first gay wedding.

Through the door came first one man with light brown hair, a tad lighter than his own, somewhat piercing brown eyes, built on a tall, somewhat muscular looking man. He strode in and Kurt's eyes shifted from him to the man behind him.

Sure, the first guy was good looking, clean cut. But this guy.

Wow.

He had gelled down dark hair, gorgeous hazel orbs that Kurt could stare into all day, amazing toned skin that fit a short but well built body, clothed in a cute, yet chic style of plaid and bow ties.

Kurt had to blink, look down, and rub his eyes to get himself out of his haze.

Mark and Blaine walked in after signing in at the front desk. Kurt stood and straightened out his tie professionally.

When they came over he immediately held out his hand in greeting. "Hello, I'm Kurt Hummel." The blue eyed man introduced himself.

Blaine was the first to shake his hand while smiling genuinely. "I'm Blaine Anderson," he glanced at Mark who was looking around at the office. "This is my fiancé, Mark Parish."

Kurt smiled and nodded. "It's very nice to meet you," He took a seat behind his desk. "You two can go ahead and sit."

The tanner man nodded and took a seat on the other side of the desk, pulling Mark down next to him.

"Now," Kurt started. "How about you tell me a bit about yourselves. How you met, what your looking for and such." He folded his hands on the desk in front of him.

"Well," Blaine took a deep breath and smiled as he took his fiancés hand. "It's not really that romantic but we met at a business party. After that we started dating and hit it off immediately." Blaine smiled at Mark as he glanced back at the shorter man and gave a brief smile.

Kurt nodded encouragingly. "Do you two have a date and theme picked out already?" He asked.

Blaine took another glance at Mark before once again inhaling. "We're getting married in March, no specific date." He answered. "As for the theme, we were thinking memories. The meal being our first meal together, flowers being the first bouquet he gave me, cheesy stuff like that." He laughed lightly.

Kurt's smile widened as Blaine explained. He nodded along with him and encouraged the ideas. He blinked for a moment as he realized, looking into the hazel sea in front of him, he almost began chipping in. Implying his own ideas...as if the wedding were his own.

He always tried his best not to fall for anyone at work. He knew it was off limits, but listening to Blaine, watching his eyes lighten up after each word, seeing his excitement and even sharing it with him. The thought ahead was inevitable.

Kurt Hummel was falling for a client.


End file.
